La danza del león y el hombre desollado
by G-Skywalker
Summary: Son los tiempos del reinado de Aegon V de la dinastía Targaryen, y Roose Bolton acude con su padre y demás grandes Señores norteños a un banquete celebrado en la Fortaleza Roja por la culminación del largo invierno. Es en su estadía en la capital de Poniente que el heredero de Fuerte Terror conoce por primera vez al copero del rey y futuro Señor de Roca Casterly.
1. Chapter 1

**En el Camino Real.**

Roose Bolton cabalgaba al lado de su padre en la comitiva de norteños que se dirigía hacia Desembarco del Rey. Observaba con desinterés los arbustos y flores de infinitos colores que delineaban el Camino Real, junto con los enormes centinelas que ya comenzaban a poblarse otra vez de hojas y retoños luego de haber sobrevivido al duro invierno. Roose, no obstante, prefería la monotonía de la nieve de la que estaba tan acostumbrado y donde consideraba que residía cierta belleza; porque aunque los inviernos en el norte fueran feroces, nada se le comparaba al eterno y endemoniado calor del sur. Uno se podía proteger del frío, pensaba, más del calor no hay manera de librarse, al menos no sin perder la decencia. Era el segundo mes de otoño sucedido al largo y mortífero invierno de seis años que había perdurado en Poniente, uno que causó innumerables devastaciones especialmente en el Norte del reino, donde el hambre fue el principal de los apuros contra el que los grandes Señores norteños lucharon y tuvieron que lidiar durante la tormentosa temporada; sin embargo, aunque escasas, la comida y las bebidas que calentaban el cuerpo no faltaron en las mesas de los Señores ni un solo día luego de que las suministros se acabaron, todo por la piedad y buenaventura del Rey Aegon V quien continuó enviando provisiones suficientes para ellos y para la gente común bajo sus gobiernos.

El heredero de Fuerte Terror calculó que faltaba tan solo un día o dos para arribar a Desembarco del Rey, y por supuesto, las altas temperaturas ya comenzaban a afligir a la comitiva. La mayoría de los grandes Señores se había refugiado en los enormes y pomposos carruajes para protegerse del Sol, esos que Roose odiaba tanto por demorar todavía más la marcha del ya de por sí largo viaje; sin embargo, no podía quejarse demasiado, dado que su padre también hacía uso frecuente de ellos, y estuvo seguro que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el Señor de Fuerte Terror huyera al suyo en busca de un poco de sombra y descanso. Por su parte, aunque el sol le resultase terriblemente sofocante, era mucho más incómodo tener que compartir el carruaje con su señor padre, con quien no existía otra relación más que la que tenía que ver con el deber y las formalidades, por lo que prefería mantenerse alejado de él siempre que le fuera posible.

Se anunció el tercer descanso al mediodía, para que la comitiva pudiera estirar las piernas y alimentarse, y de paso, esperar a que el sol bajara de su cénit. Roose le entregó su yegua al mozo de cuadras y se sentó al filo de un desfiladero que daba a un pequeño claro demasiado soleado para que alguien quisiera levantar su tienda ahí; por suerte, los árboles que estaban sobre la orilla le proporcionaron la suficiente sombra que necesitaba.

El almuerzo consistió en jabalí asado con salsa agridulce y trocitos de pan tostado, acompañado con puré de papas y vino especiado. Mientras se concentraba en devorar su comida, Roose escuchó risas y pasos entre la maleza, y fue cuando enfocó sus ojos descoloridos hacia el origen del sonido que vio como Brandon y Eddard Stark, Brynden Tully y Rickard Karstark corrían pendiente abajo con las espadas de entrenamiento en los cintos, acompañados de las miradas curiosas de otros hijos de Señores que aguardaron en el desfiladero, especialmente las hermanas Lysa y Catelyn Tully, cuyos cuchicheos y risillas tontas llegaban hasta oídos de Roose, quien permanecía a unos 5 metros de distancia del grupo.

Vio como los cuatro jóvenes lords se embargaron en un combate singular entre risas, maldiciones y provocaciones. Mientras Brandon luchaba contra Rickard, el oponente de Eddard fue Brynden, este último al igual que Brandon, ya había sido armado caballero mucho antes que Eddard, y fue el indiscutible vencedor. Rickard también cayó poco después, demandando una revancha al sentirse avergonzado por la derrota y entonces los cuatro volvieron al combate de nuevo.

Roose los observaba desde su posición menos que desinteresado y con cierta antipatía. Todos los que estaban en el desfiladero habían notado su presencia, y por supuesto hecho comentarios despectivos en su contra, pero no le importó, ninguno de ellos le importaba, no eran más que un montón de niños de verano, que nunca habían visto una guerra, ni tenían idea de lo que era ser un verdadero Lord, de las responsabilidades que eso implicaba, ni siquiera Brandon Stark, el próximo Guardián del Norte que todo el mundo pretendía adorar, no era nada más que un necio con el ego demasiado inflado.

Cuando hubieron terminado de combatir y las victorias cayeron sobre Brandon y Brynden, los cuatro comenzaron a ascender por el desfiladero y fue en ese momento cuando notaron la presencia de Roose. Rickard murmuró "miren, el ser sanguijuela estaba espiando" lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara, pero no tanto como para que lo considerara un enfrentamiento. Los cuatro soltaron risotadas y se unieron al grupo de seguidores, abandonando finalmente el desfiladero.

Nada de eso le había afectado nunca, era suficientemente capaz de mantener la cabeza fría aún en situaciones que buscaban provocarle, y aquello no significaba un problema para él. Algún día sería el Lord de sus tierras, y algún día, ellos estarían obligados a deberle respeto.

**Arribo a Desembarco del Rey.**

El área de acampar estaba atestado de tiendas, establos, armerías, carromatos y personas, especialmente mozos de cuadra que iban de un lado a otro atendiendo las necesidades de sus Señores. El ambiente olía a humo y mierda de caballo, no obstante, la tienda de Lord Devron Bolton estaba en un lugar privilegiado del campo junto a los principales Señores del Norte, así que la peste no alcanzaba a llegar hasta ahí.

\- Roose, el bote. – Ordenó el Señor de Fuerte Terror tendido en el lecho, y de inmediato, Roose le llevó un recipiente en el que Lord Devron depositó las sanguijuelas hinchadas de sangre que arrancaba de su cuerpo. – Vístete. – continuó - Me acompañarás a la vista del Rey.

\- Sí, mi Señor. – respondió colocando el recipiente en la mesa contigua al lecho para que alguien más se encargara de deshacerse de su contenido.

\- De ser posible, te quedarás aquí en la Fortaleza Roja sirviendo como caballero una buena temporada. Quizás un año o dos. – Exclamó Lord Devron mientras los criados comenzaban a vestirlo. - Considerando que Aegon tiene tantos problemas encima manteniendo alianzas aquí y allá, es una buena oportunidad para que tú tomes experiencia de verdaderos retos. No estoy seguro de tu valía como caballero, es hora de que lo averigüemos. – dijo con la misma voz baja y fría de siempre.

\- Sí, mi Señor. – contestó Roose a secas permitiendo que los criados también lo desvistieran de las ropas sucias del viaje para ataviarlo con las galas características de su Casa. Odió la idea de quedarse en Desembarco del Rey, pero si su Señor padre así lo deseaba, simplemente no tenía otra opción.

**En los Salones del Rey.**

El Gran Salón del Trono estuvo aglomerado por los más distinguidos miembros de los Señoríos de todo Poniente, quienes aguardaban la llegada del Rey Aegon V y su corte. Se habían dispuesto a lo largo del salón diez mesas de quince metros de largo para los invitados; Lord Devron Bolton fue asignado a la segunda mesa bajo el estrado Real, siendo la primera mesa para los siete Lords de los Señoríos más poderosos de Poniente.

Entonces las puertas laterales al Trono se abrieron de par en par, y la Sala se levantó de sus asientos para rendirle respeto a Aegon Targaryen, quien encabezaba la distinguida comitiva. El atractivo Rey de cabellos de plata y ojos violeta vestía el rojo de los Targaryen, y el emblema de su casa iba bordado sobre su larga capa azabache. La corona de oro brillaba sobre su cabeza, y Aegon la vestía con el porte digno de su antiquísima simbología y valor.

\- El Rey Aegon V de la dinastía Targaryen, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres y Señor de los Siete Reinos. – Anunció el Maestre Merion, cuando el Rey estuvo de pie delante del Trono.

\- Os doy la bienvenida a Desembarco del Rey en estos nuevos días de esperanza, con el verano finalmente avanzando ante nuestras puertas. – Dijo entonces el Rey Dragón, dirigiéndose a sus Señores - Esta es una celebración en honor a los Dioses por la conclusión del largo invierno que nos precede, porque esperamos mejores tiempos, tiempos de abundancia y paz, de lealtad y compromiso con la Corona. Comed, bebed y celebrad esta noche y las siguientes mientras os hospedéis en la Fortaleza Roja, porque esta no es sino una oportunidad más para fortalecer y forjar nuevas amistades y alianzas.

\- ¡LARGA VIDA AL REY AEGON! – gritaron entonces los invitados, seguidos de vítores y aplausos tan estruendosos que parecían capaces de derribar las paredes del salón.

Roose ya había tomado asiento junto a su padre aún cuando los demás señores continuaban gritando y aplaudiéndole al rey, sin poder evitar preguntarse cuál de aquellos que se mostraban tan entusiasmados en presencia de Aegon sería el próximo en traicionarlo. Devron siempre le decía que el rey era un necio insensato, bueno solo para hacer enemigos; por su parte, realmente no le interesaba quien se sentara en el Trono de Hierro, mientras sus herencias y posiciones se mantuvieran a salvo. Como su padre había dicho, le deberían lealtad a Aegon Targaryen mientras esa lealtad les trajera beneficios.

Cuando la Familia Real estuvo sentada en el estrado, el banquete comenzó. Enanos, bufones deformes y putas encubiertas como criadas comenzaron a animar a los invitados con chistes y trucos baratos que lograban su cometido, más para los Bolton resultaban una vulgar tortura. Pero como la etiqueta y su posición lo demandaba, de vez en cuando Devron intercambiaba palabras con algún Señor que se cruzaba por su camino, más para alivio del Señor de Fuerte Terror, a no muchos les complacía tener que intercambiar palabras con el hombre del que se contaban innumerables historias mórbidas y horripilantes, así que las conversaciones no duraban mucho.

**Un León en el estrado.**

Después del segundo plato, Roose supo que no ya podía más. Para esas alturas los criados entregaban el quinto y nadie parecía haber tenido su suficiente. Comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, aburrido, estaba harto de permanecer por más tiempo en el abarrotado salón, notando como la gente esquivaba su mirada y la de su padre, como quienes compartían la mesa con ellos evitaban en todo lo posible hacer contacto con los dos; no es que le importara, pero luego de un rato, todas esas actitudes se volvían insoportables. Sin embargo no tenía permitido moverse de donde estaba, no hasta que su padre se lo permitiera. Así fue como para matar el rato, llevó sus ojos hacia el estrado Real, donde Aegon departía con su familia más próxima, la reina Betha Blackwood y sus hijos, Ducan, Jaehaerys, Shaera, Daeron y Rhaelle. Todos habían heredado el cabello de plata y los ojos violetas de los Targaryen, parte de los genes intrínsecos en la herencia de la sangre de dragón, junto con la demencia, como solía decir su padre.

Mientras los estudiaba, alguien más se cruzó por sus ojos. De lejos habría parecido un Targaryen, pero de cerca las diferencias eran evidentes. Su cabello no era plateado, sino rubio, rubio como oro fundido, que caía en suaves bucles sobre sus hombros envueltos en un jubón rojo. Su expresión era osca, arrogante y sus ojos azules, aunque jóvenes, desconfiados y orgullosos.

\- ¿Quién es él? – dijo en voz alta cuando pretendía que la pregunta se quedara solo en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ese? – respondió su padre con apatía – Es el primogénito del bueno para nada de Tytos Lannister. – continuó mientras el joven dorado le servía vino al rey. – No me preguntes su nombre, porque no lo recordaría ni aunque tuviera el filo de una espada al cuello. Además, ¿para qué te interesas? Su padre no ha hecho más que derramar deshonra a su Casa, y lo continuará haciendo mientras viva. Ese chico no ha de ser muy distinto.

Roose volvió su mirada hacia el Lannister en el estrado. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y su expresión suave y cortés solo cuando el rey y la reina se volteaban a mirarlo, luego, su cara cambiaba por completo a esa dura expresión capaz de arrebatarle el buen humor a cualquiera. Conocía a Tytos Lannister de primera mano y era justo como su padre lo describía. Un hombre de semblante endeble terrible para luchar y para decir no a cualquier petición de oro que se le hiciere. Roose lo buscó con la mirada en la mesa bajo al estrado y lo encontró riendo a todo pulmón de las idioteces que un Enano realizaba a su lado. El hombre siempre le había causado repugnancia, y estuvo seguro que no era el único que sentía eso por el Señor de Roca Casterly.

Pero el león en el estrado era distinto, Roose no sabía por qué, pero estaba bastante seguro de eso. De repente sintió un súbito y especial desprecio por él, con su porte estirado y soberbio a pesar de tener una reputación familiar que daba mucho que desear. _¿Será que el orgulloso león es tan bueno con la espada como lo es sirviendo vino?_, se preguntó mientras sus ojos como esquirlas de hielo seguían obsesivos al joven Lord sobre cada paso que daba.

A pesar de que tenía el honor de compartir el estrado real por su condición de copero del rey, Roose notó como el joven león apenas hablaba con los príncipes dragones, aún cuando Ducan de vez en cuando trataba de iniciar una conversación cuando no le prestaba atención a sus hermanos. Para otros lords compartir mesa con el rey y la familia Real significaba todo un honor y una gran oportunidad para conseguir favores, no obstante, el Lannister parecía más incómodo que orgulloso de estar ahí.

**La cacería del rey dragón. **

Las sanguijuelas se prensaban en su cuerpo desnudo tendido en el catre de pieles dentro del pabellón de Lord Devron Bolton. No había nadie ahí, excepto el criado que le asistía personalmente. El banquete había concluido como normalmente sucede, entre Señores borrachos y putas tratando de conseguir el último distinguido cliente de la noche. Al amanecer habían recibido la noticia de que al día siguiente se llevarían a cabo las tradicionales Justas en el campo de la Fortaleza Roja y Lord Bolton había insistido en que Roose debía participar. – Ya que Aegon te ha aceptado como caballero, no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar la invitación. Participarás en las Justas lo quieras o no, y más te vale que hagas una aparición digna de tu nombre y posición. – había dicho justo antes de abandonar el pabellón. Roose no sentía especial interés por las justas, pero tampoco las odiaba, simplemente le parecía un juego demasiado aburrido y señorial; a menos, por supuesto, que sucedieran esas desgracias fatales y poco frecuentes.

Miró la sanguijuela prendida en su antebrazo que ya se había hinchado casi del tamaño de su dedo pulgar y le pidió al criado que se deshiciera de ella. El dolor que sentía cuando la sanguijuela era desprendida de su piel le resultaba placentero; y el término de la limpieza de sangre cuando el criado se encargaba de arrancarlas se había convertido en un ritual para él pues había aprendido a colocarlas en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo que le producían mayor gusto.

Cuando hubo terminado y el criado tiró las sanguijuelas al fuego, Roose tomó un baño con agua fría y sin aroma; y mientras se vestía con un jubón ocre, y la capa rosa bordada con el hombre desollado, un vocero del Rey que Roose no supo reconocer pero que llevaba el blasón de los Blackwood en el pecho, pidió hablar con Lord Devron Bolton en nombre de Aegon, más se conformó con encontrar en el pabellón solo a su primogénito, pues la carta en cuestión iba dirigida a él.

\- Su Alteza el Rey Aegon saldrá de cacería esta misma tarde al Bosque Real, y es su deseo conceder el honor a ser Roose Bolton como parte de su selecta guardia de caballeros. – exclamó el vocero con voz incómoda y la mirada yendo desde los ojos descoloridos de su oyente hasta las marcas rojas que llevaba en el cuello. Para Roose aquello resultó graciosísimo, casi pudo saber lo que pasaba por la mente del joven vocero en ese momento y lo que cuchichearía después con quien sea que quisiera escucharlo acerca de su encuentro con el ser sanguijuela de Fuerte Terror. Quizás hasta diría que había visto una de esas horripilantes criaturas asomarse por entre los dobleces de su jubón, negra como el azabache e hinchada de sangre. - ¿Podrá el Rey contar con vuestra presencia? – preguntó entregándole el pergamino.

\- ¿Es que tengo otra opción? – contestó Roose deslizando sus finos labios hacia los lados en algo que parecía una sonrisa pero que tan solo consiguió aumentar la incomodidad en el Blackwood, que no deseaba otra cosa más que salir de ese pabellón cuanto antes.

\- La salida será justo pasado el medio día. – fue lo último que dijo antes de hacer una rápida reverencia y dar media vuelta.

**La vista del león y el hombre desollado.**

Roose Bolton formaba parte de la escaza comitiva de caballeros que acompañaban aquella tarde de festividades al rey Aegon V hacia el Bosque Real. Entre ellos cabalgaban Ducan Targaryen, Brandon Stark y Brynden Tully (para Roose ninguna sorpresa), Arys Martell, Robbert Connington y Tywin Lannister, este último avanzaba junto al rey y su hijo; algo que a Roose le pareció curioso por el hecho de que Aegon y Ducan realmente parecían sentir agrado por la pesada presencia del león.

El Rey había dicho que deseaba ser acompañado por jóvenes y prometedores caballeros, nada de su guardia real o guerreros curtidos por batallas. Era sabido que a Aegon le gustaba relacionarse a conciencia con quienes le rodeaban y prestar especial atención en formar vínculos significativos entre su Casa con los que algún día heredarían el trono de sus actuales vasallos, y Roose pudo apostar que esa era la principal razón por la que formaba parte de la compañía del rey, porque era un miembro nuevo en el Ejército Real y Aegon quería conocerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera del Bosque Real la compañía avanzó a pie dejando las monturas a los mozos de cuadras que aguardaban en el establo, listos para atender las necesidades del rey. Y fue así como a excepción de Ducan y Robbert, los demás caballeros se separaron del rey para patrullar el perímetro en el que su majestad avanzaba. No es que existiera un peligro de asalto enemigo en el bosque, al menos no desde los tiempos de la Hermandad del Bosque Real, extinta hacía décadas atrás; sin embargo, sí había peligro de las garras de las bestias salvajes que lo habitaban, por lo que el deber de los caballeros era proteger al rey de cualquier cosa que se acercara y sobrepasara el número y poder de los hombres al centro de la compañía.

Si había un lugar en el sur que Roose podía considerar suficientemente interesante era sin dudas el Bosque Real; donde la luz no alcanzaba a penetrar del todo la tupida frondosidad de los antiquísimos árboles que peinaban el cielo, donde un paso en falso podría ser el último, donde los instintos de supervivencia se encendían al máximo pues sí había posibilidades de morir a manos de cualquier cosa que no fuera una arma hecha por las manos de un hombre. Definitivamente disfrutaba de ese sentimiento.

Avanzó con sigilo por entre la maleza y las enormes raíces de los árboles, atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento fuera de armonía en aquel bosque silencioso. Pero no había nada. Todo era oscuridad y silencio. Un silencio pesado y extraño, pensó sin embargo, como que si el bosque estuviera conteniendo el aliento antes de una gran sacudida. Continuó avanzando y de repente escuchó el sonido de un riachuelo en las cercanías. Y como si su deber principal no fuera el de cuidar las espaldas del rey, Roose, motivado por la curiosidad, decidió ir a investigar. "Que se joda Aegon" pensó mientras camina hacia el origen del fluyente sonido.

Pudo ver el río que corría a unos metros frente a sus ojos entre la maleza. Y mientras se acercaba, escuchó un ruido que le hizo detenerse en seco. Estaría de suerte si algún animal grande estaba bebiendo agua del arroyo en ese momento, pues eso significaba que regresaría acompañado de buena caza que no solo alimentaría el estómago del rey y su familia, sino también su propio ego. El ruido fue bastante evidente, así que había grandes posibilidades de que se tratara de un lobo, un venado o mejor aún, un jabalí.

Avanzó ahora con más cuidado, vigilando donde pisaban sus pies para no alertar al animal, quien no dio más señales de actividad. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de salir de entre la maleza, escuchó otro sonido, que definitivamente no era causado por ninguna criatura salvaje.

Era el sonido característico de un arco al tensarse.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Roose entonces, para advertirle a su sorpresivo acompañante que no era un animal al que esa flecha apuntaba.

Hubo un silencio tenso por un par de segundos, entonces la otra voz respondió:

\- ¿Quién pregunta? – Roose no supo reconocer al suspicaz arquero y le pareció curiosa la desconfianza con que respondía, considerando que si pisaba aquellas tierras libremente era porque había hincado rodilla ante Aegon y por ende, eso los convertía automáticamente en aliados. No obstante, para disipar cualquier duda, decidió dar el primer paso.

\- Roose Bolton es mi nombre. – dijo mientras salía de su escondite, para enfrentarse con el misterioso arquero.

Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho y la impresión le dejó sin más palabras, porque el que estaba de pie junto al río no era otro sino el copero del rey, Tywin de la Casa Lannister.

**El heredero deshonrado y el ser sanguijuela. **

\- El copero del rey. – exclamó Roose, sin darle el gusto de evidenciar que había averiguado su nombre.

\- Tywin Lannister. – se presentó con fría cortesía, guardando la flecha de nuevo en el carcaj.

\- Hijo de Tytos Lannister. – finalizó el norteño, enfrentando los desdeñosos ojos azules como hojas afiladas que le escudriñaron tratando de reconocer la burla en su voz, pero no encontró ninguna, pues Roose no lo pretendía.

\- Creo que es evidente. – respondió cortante, dando media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

\- ¿No deberíais estar más cerca del rey? Seguro notará vuestra ausencia. – inquirió Roose, sintiendo ese insoportable deseo de continuar hostigando al león, pues sabía que la plática le hacía sentir incómodo.

\- Dudo que el rey desee una copa de vino ahora mismo. – respondió y aunque dudó que su propósito fuera el de hacerse el gracioso, logró que Roose riera para sus adentros.

Cuando el león tuvo intenciones de marcharse, el norteño volvió a insistir. - ¿Crees que eres bueno con el arco? – exclamó desafiante.

\- Sí, y todavía mucho mejor con la espada. – respondió Tywin enfrentándole con la mirada. El león comenzó a sentir cierto interés por su interlocutor, y de algún modo, creyó que era recíproco. Enfrentó las dos esquirlas de hielo que el norteño tenía por ojos, descoloridas, extrañas, que emitían una mirada desalmada incluso aunque quien la poseía no habría visto pasar más de 25 Días del Nombre.

\- Hay un cuervo en la rama de uno de los árboles al otro lado del río. – continuó Roose, sosteniendo la mirada del Lannister – Muéstrame como usas el arco y así podré deducir lo bueno que eres con la espada.

\- No tengo razones para demostrarte nada, Bolton. – respondió con la voz congelada. – No eres nada más que el heredero de una Casa menor, no actúes como si puedes usarme para tu propio regocijo.

Tywin reanudó su marcha y Roose no le detuvo, sino que decidió imitar sus pasos. El león no presentó ninguna queja al respecto.

Caminaron en silencio un largo tramo, Bolton detrás de Lannister, escuchando solo el sonido de sus propios pasos. Pero luego de un rato, Tywin fue el que rompió el silencio.

\- Así que los rumores son ciertos. – dijo sin aminorar la marcha ni voltear la mirada hacia atrás. Roose no contestó, pues entendió hacia donde iba la conversación. Tywin continuó. – Lord Bolton y tú os drenáis la sangre con esas asquerosas criaturas viscosas. Llevas moretones sobre tu cuello, y por la forma que tienen es evidente que no fueron causados por los labios de ningún ser humano.

Roose no contestó, pues no pretendía negar las tradiciones de su casa por las que no sentía vergüenza, aún con los numerosos apelativos que la gente a su alrededor había inventado sobre él y su padre.

\- ¿Por qué hacéis eso? Tú y tu padre. – preguntó a secas, y como Tywin lo hubiera hecho antes, Roose intentó reconocer la mofa en su voz, pero tampoco la encontró. El león estaba honestamente interesado. Era la primera vez que alguien se molestaba en preguntar antes de juzgar una práctica que tildaban de barbárica o mórbida, sin comprender el significado de la tradición. Ante la novedad, Roose no estuvo seguro sobre qué decir, y se tomó unos instantes antes de brindar una respuesta. En esos minutos de silencio, Tywin no insistió.

\- Es un método muy íntimo de limpieza. – exclamó entonces – Las sanguijuelas drenan la sangre mala que corre por las venas, para permitirle al cuerpo liberarse del líquido ponzoñoso y pueda regenerarse otra vez. Las "asquerosas criaturas viscosas" nos libran de los pesares físicos y de la conciencia.

Tywin guardó silencio y Roose se sintió impaciente. Se reprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse interesado por la opinión del Lannister al respecto.

\- Te hace lucir pálido. – dijo al fin volviendo sus ojos afilados hacia atrás para enfrentarlo. Antes de que Roose pudiera replicar, Tywin continuó – He escuchado muchas historias sobre tu Casa, Bolton. – dijo – unas más ridículas que otras.

\- ¿Acaso no las creéis? – respondió divertido.

\- Sé que las sanguijuelas no son las únicas "tradiciones" familiares que tenéis. Pero os acusan de hechicería, canibalismo, de cambiapieles, entre otras cosas todavía más descabelladas. Cuando los norteños arriban al sur, traen consigo las más baratas y absurdas anécdotas de lo que sucede en los calabozos de Fuerte Terror.

\- ¿Y qué pensáis al respecto? – quiso saber.

Tywin guardó silencio unos segundos y luego exclamó – Pienso que vosotros hacéis lo que hacéis porque os gusta. No hay nada sobrenatural en vuestros actos, Bolton, solo crueldad. La gente inventa historias de esa calaña cuando están asustados. Ellos os temen, pero también os respetan.

Roose no estuvo tan seguro de eso, al menos no desde su perspectiva. - ¿Qué tan temido y respetado es Aegon? – preguntó entonces. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido incómodo con la pregunta, y seguramente hasta mentido en la respuesta, pero no Tywin Lannister.

El León se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo. - El rey no es ninguna de las dos cosas.- exclamó - Sé reconocer los ojos de un hombre débil cuando los veo.

\- ¿Es que un rey… o un señor, - se aventuró el norteño - debe ser intrínsecamente temido para ser respetado?

Tywin lo fulminó con la mirada – Sé a dónde quieres llegar. No soy como él, no soy como mi padre. – dijo apretando los dientes – Apuesto a que llegan historias hilarantes al norte sobre el Señor de Roca Casterly, pero no vas a repetirlas en mi presencia.

\- Sé que no sois como tu padre. – respondió Roose mientras observaba como el león caminaba hacia la orilla del río, irritado.

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo lanzándole una mirada llena de rabia – Todos se mofan de mi Casa, de la que mi abuelo estuvo antes tan orgulloso, y de la que mi padre ahora a arrastrado a la deshonra, pero no será para siempre. Podrán gastar el dinero de los Lannister en sus mugrientos castillos, vinos, putas, pero yo les haré pagar cada centavo de todo el oro que hayan robado de las manos de mi padre cuando Roca Casterly sea mío. Les haré pagar... _por todo._ – repitió con el resentimiento vistiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Roose se puso a su altura y respondió deslizando sus labios en una sonrisa extraña – Sé que lo haréis, ser Tywin. Y os aseguro que os traerá mucha satisfacción.

Tywin entonces lo miró con extrañeza y luego soltó un bufido divertido – Sois raro, ser Bolton. – exclamó y sin esperar respuesta, retomó su camino de nuevo al encuentro del rey.

\- Y yo os encuentro interesante. – dijo Roose mucho más bajo de lo habitual sin esperar que el león lograra escuchar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las justas del rey.**

Roose estaba en el pabellón de los participantes despojándose de su armadura luego de haber ganado sus rondas contra Alfrid Hightower y Walder El Oso Frey, pero desmontado por Alec Connington. Aún así, el resultado no fue ningún tipo de deshonra para él pues Ser Alec era un guerrero maduro y curtido por muchas batallas, por lo que no había forma de que resultara victorioso contra alguien con tanta experiencia como él.

Usualmente, luego de que su participación en las justas terminaba, Roose se marchaba a su pabellón a liberar el estrés y limpiar su cuerpo, pero esta vez había algo que quería ver. Regresó al campo y buscó a su padre entre la multitud para sentarse a su lado. Lord Bolton no dijo una palabra, pero Roose supo que no estaba molesto por su desenvolvimiento en las justas, pues de ser así, definitivamente se lo haría saber.

Luego de la ronda entre Brynden Tully y Louis Strokeworth donde el ganador indiscutible fue el norteño, Ser Tywin Lannister reapareció en el campo ataviado en una armadura roja con un relieve de oro del blasón de su Casa en la coraza y montado en un semental tan negro como el vidriagón. Roose había notado que el Lannister era especialmente popular entre las damas jóvenes, quienes en cada ronda esperaban impacientes por su participación ya asegurando su victoria inminente; y Roose estuvo seguro que todas ellas mantenían la noble ilusión de ser escogida por el atractivo caballero escarlata como la Reina del Amor y la Belleza; aunque por supuesto, primero tenía que resultar campeón.

Su oponente fue Ser Paxter Redwine, quien había resultado ser una sorpresa para Roose en las justas, pues a pesar de su apariencia enclenque poseía fuerza en los brazos y había conseguido llegar hasta la semifinal aunque no sin esfuerzo; sin embargo el norteño apostó a que ya no lograría avanzar más.

Vio como el rostro felino del Lannister se escondió tras el yelmo antes de coger la lanza con su brazo derecho. Los sementales cargaron al asalto y el estruendo del choque se hizo escuchar por todo el campo, más ninguno de los dos cayó. Los caballos volvieron a la carga y Roose vio como la lanza de Paxter casi hizo añicos el escudo de Tywin, pero la fuerza con la que este le golpeó en el pecho le hizo caer de espaldas con tanta violencia que Roose creyó que se había quebrado el cuello. Desafortunadamente no fue así.

La ronda terminó con la victoria sobre Tywin, por lo que consecuentemente su siguiente adversario sería Brynden Tully.

Mientras el sur vitoreaba al Lannister, los norteños estaban del lado del Tully como era natural, más Roose Bolton deseó que la lanza de Tywin tocara la armadura del pez con tanta fuerza que la atravesara hasta llegar a la carne y le sacara el corazón por la espalda.

Los caballos se alinearon en el punto de partida, y Roose odió ver esa expresión arrogante en el rostro de Brynden ya seguro de su victoria antes de que la escondiera tras el yelmo en forma de pez. "Bastante original" pensó desdeñoso.

Los caballos comenzaron la veloz marcha y las lanzas se apuntaron unas a las otras mientras los caballeros apretaban las piernas y las riendas, y ajustaban la posición precisa de la lanza para emplear la fuerza suficiente en el brazo. Los enormes sementales se cruzaron y un poderoso estruendo se escuchó, más ninguno de los dos cayó. Roose notó como al dar la vuelta, Tywin flexionó la mano derecha varias veces antes de volver a tomar la lanza.

La segunda carga comenzó y las lanzas volvieron a chocar en los cuerpos armados de los caballeros. Tywin se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre su montura y el público gritó maldiciones y enhorabuenas al pez que había salido bien parado del encuentro; no obstante, para placer de Roose quien se mantenía en silencio al lado de su padre, Tywin no cayó, sino que logró recuperarse a último momento.

Los caballeros volvieron a los puntos de partida una vez más y ambos recibieron escudos y corazas nuevas para que la ronda fuera pareja. Los sementales comenzaron el trote de nuevo mientras los caballeros apuntaban con las lanzas hacia el pecho de su oponente. Roose apretó sus dedos sobre las rodillas cuando se encontraron y las lanzas volvieron a chocar contra el metal.

Entonces los Señores del sur se levantaron de sus asientos eufóricos cuando el pez de Aguasdulces cayó al suelo y su ridículo yelmo voló por los aires en dirección a uno de los graderíos. Roose se quedó donde estaba, sin decir una palabra, pero en el fondo compartió el regocijo de los sureños al ver al Tully siendo asistido por los mozos de cuadra y el maestre mientras se recuperaba del fuerte impacto.

Tywin entregó el yelmo y las armas al mozo que aguardaba de su lado y permaneció en el campo para ser premiado como Campeón de Justas por el mismo Aegon Targaryen, quien le dio un fraternal abrazo cuando este se acercó al estrado real. Tywin no dio ningún discurso y apenas saludó al público con su mano izquierda. Roose se dio cuenta de que se sentía bastante adolorido. Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, lord Bolton no aguardó más tiempo para levantarse e irse de una vez por todas a su pabellón, lo cual Roose agradeció de sobremanera, no porque quisiera acompañarlo, sino porque quería ir al pabellón de los participantes para encontrar a Tywin. Su pretensión le hubiese provocado repugnancia en el pasado si no fuera porque realmente deseaba verlo, tanto que ese deseo era aún más fuerte que su orgullo, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, se excusó de su padre y se dirigió hacia su destino, no sin antes disfrutar del cuchicheo de las jóvenes damas ante la sorpresa de que no fue escogida ninguna Reina del Amor y la Belleza por el campeón en aquella oportunidad.

**La cámara del maestre.**

Cuando Roose arribó al pabellón de los participantes, lo encontró atestado de caballeros atendiendo sus heridas o dolencias, pero al recorrerlo no vio rastros del Lannister por ningún lado, y al atravesarlo dos veces sin éxito, se armó de valor para preguntarle a una de las enfermeras que estaba lavando vendajes ensangrentados a las afueras del pabellón.

\- ¿Dónde está Ser Tywin Lannister? – exclamó ignorando el sobresalto de la muchacha ante su presencia.

\- N-no se encuentra aquí, mi Señor. – respondió con torpeza.

\- Ya sé que no está aquí, por eso os pregunto. – dijo Roose sin siquiera elevar la voz en su tono bajo-casi inaudible- habitual, pero la enfermera se sobresaltó de nuevo soltando las vendas que tenía en las manos que aterrizaron al suelo embarrándose de lodo, y por qué no, quizás hasta de mierda pisoteada de caballo. Estuvo seguro que los cuentos de Fuerte Terror habían llegado hasta sus oídos y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la joven era del Norte o había escuchado los horripilantes hechos del Lord y el Ser Sanguijuela mientras servía en el castillo.

\- S-sí mi Señor, perdón mi Señor… – balbuceó mientras recogía las vendas con dedos torpes – Ser Tywin Lannister e-está siendo asistido en la cámara del maestre como fue su petición, mi Señor...

Roose entonces se alejó desalentado e indeciso. Definitivamente sería una invasión si decidía presentarse a la cámara del maestre para corroborar el estado de alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Sería extraño e incómodo para todos los involucrados y definitivamente no sabía como Tywin reaccionaría ante la inusual visita. No tuvo más remedio que vagar unos minutos por los alrededores, en medio de un debate interno. Lo más lógico era esperar a que sucediera un encuentro casual, tal y como se había dado en el Bosque Real, pero su lado irracional quería ir a su encuentro de inmediato, en aquel momento.

Luego de un rato, sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, decididos, mientras se repetía a sí mismo "a la mierda lo que piense, ya estoy acostumbrado a que se hable mal de mi persona a mis espaldas de todos modos."

En el camino preguntó a un par de doncellas sobre la locación de la cámara del maestre sin atreverse a buscarla en aquel colosal laberinto por su cuenta, y se encaminó hasta ahí sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Si había errado en su decisión lo sabría tarde o temprano, ahora iba a satisfacer su capricho sin culpas.

Cuando sus piernas le condujeron frente a la pesada puerta de roble de las estancias del maestre Merion, Bolton no permitió que la duda invadiera su estúpida convicción y con el nudillo tocó tres veces, rogándole para sus adentros al viejo idiota que no se demorara tanto en atender y así no tener tiempo de repensar su situación.

Pero el maestre Merion respondió oportuno. "Adelante." dijo la voz débil y temblorosa del anciano y Roose giró el pomo de la puerta sin demoras.

Al abrir, lo primero que sus descoloridos ojos vieron fue un enorme estante repleto de frascos de extraños contenidos tras una larga mesa de madera demasiado desordenada como para que deseara prestarle demasiada atención.

\- ¿ser Bolton? – exclamó Merion con extrañeza. Roose le ubicó con la mirada. Estaba sentado en un banco a un costado de la estancia, frente a Tywin Lannister, que permanecía sentado en una silla reclinada, con el pecho desnudo y un enorme coagulo de sangre en el hombro.

\- Sólo venía a corroborar tu estado, ser Tywin. – exclamó con calma desde la entrada, ante las miradas desconcertadas de sus oyentes.

\- Estoy bien. – respondió el Lannister luego de una pausa, a secas.

Entonces un silencio sepulcral cayó en la habitación, pero aquello no hizo sentir incómodo a Roose. De hecho le gustó ver como el Lannister se había inmutado ante su repentina presencia. Pero quien más parecía sufrir de la falta de palabras fue el maestre, quien se aclaró la garganta y dijo – Por favor no os quedéis de pie en la puerta, mi Señor. Si ser Tywin está de acuerdo, os ruego que paséis y toméis asiento, si así lo deseáis.

Roose no respondió, pero sus ojos se clavaron en la cara osca de Tywin, esperando por respuesta.

\- Ya estás aquí. – exclamó cortante, sosteniéndole la mirada con sus ojos felinos.

Cuando entró, el maestre se encargó de proporcionarle el asiento frente a Tywin; entonces continuó masajeándole el brazo lastimado con un ungüento amarillento, mientras el rostro del Lannister reaccionaba ante el doloroso contacto.

\- Maestre, - dijo Roose luego de otro silencio - ¿no sería más beneficioso y menos tormentoso para ser Tywin que le sacara la sangre envenenada?

\- Os referís a las sanguijuelas, lo sé. – respondió Merion – pero ser Tywin me prohibió utilizarlas.

Tywin entonces miró a Bolton desafiante, y este con una sonrisa extraña sobre sus labios finos, se dirigió directamente a él. – Aliviaría la hinchazón y el dolor. – le aseguró - No les tomará más de unos cuantos minutos.

\- Fuera de cuestión. – le cortó – No tendré esas malditas alimañas asquerosas sobre mí a menos que mi vida dependa de ello, y este no es el caso. No insistáis.

Roose asintió y continuó en silencio donde estaba por otros 10 minutos mientras el maestre continuaba esparciendo el ungüento por el hombro y el largo del brazo de Tywin. Le gustó ver como el león se sentía incómodo con su presencia y rara vez desviaba la mirada del punto al azar donde se había obstinado en fijarla; no obstante, Roose no se prohibía de la oportunidad de apreciarlo desde su posición, especialmente si aquello era causa de molestia para el copero bajo su mirada.

A esas alturas no pudo negar más que lo que sentía por el Lannister era atracción auténtica. Por supuesto que poseía una gran belleza, pero no era eso lo que llamaba tan desesperadamente su atención. Si no fuera por su historia familiar, en especial la de su padre, lo más probable es que Tywin no hubiera crecido siendo muy diferente a Stark o Tully, que se creían los reyes en la cima del mundo sin siquiera haber probado sus espadas en una guerra real. Todavía eran niños de verano, como solía decir Devron Bolton. Pero Tywin Lannister era distinto. Tywin era el hijo de un Señor rico y heredero de una casa poderosa que cargaba con la humillación de su familia sobre los hombros, y quien siempre parecía estar a la defensiva dispuesto a tomar cualquier comentario mal intencionado o no demasiado personal. Roose podía _oler _esa debilidad, y se sentía fascinado por ella.

\- Tendréis que venir de nuevo mañana, mi Señor. – dijo Merion rompiendo el silencio – sino el hombro volverá a doleros mucho más. No puedo hacer más con los ungüentos, así que os daré un frasco de leche de amapola si se os dificultara dormir.

Tywin se vistió con dificultad y tomó el frasco de los dedos frágiles del maestre para luego dirigirse a la salida, seguido de cerca por Roose Bolton.

**Desde la perspectiva del león.**

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo e inevitablemente atraían cuanta mirada se cruzara por su camino, Roose trató de iniciar conversación otra vez para jugar con el ambiente tenso del momento.

\- Felicidades por tu victoria. Fue una competencia dura después de todo. – dijo en su habitual tono de voz bajo.

\- Lo fue, pero no estaba en mí permitir que el pescado del Norte me desmontara.

\- Hubiera sido una pena, sí. – concordó Bolton en seguida.

\- Una deshonra para vosotros, pues a fin de cuentas terminó siendo una batalla entre el norte y el sur, y la victoria os la quité de las manos. – se mofó buscando provocarle.

\- Una deshonra para _ellos. _– le corrigió Roose – Si bien soy norteño, no comparto lazos de sangre con los Tully.

\- ¿Qué acaso importa? Estáis unidos bajo juramento. Ambos juraron lealtad a la casa Stark.

Roose rió entre dientes – Y Stark le juró lealtad a la corona, igual que las demás Casas principales de Poniente incluyendo la tuya Ser Tywin, pero eso no detiene a los altos Señores de conspirar contra el reinado de Aegon cada vez que les llega la oportunidad.

Tywin lo miró con interés – Vigilad vuestra lengua, Bolton, que pisáis el castillo del rey del que habláis. – Luego de una pausa y de prestar especial atención a quienes estaban a su alrededor, preguntó – Pero si vuestra lealtad no es absoluta a aquellos a quienes la habéis jurado, ¿de qué se vale vuestro honor?, ¿a quién servís?

Roose le dedicó una sonrisa astuta – Estoy seguro que sabéis la respuesta, pues podría atreverme a afirmar que os moverás bajo la misma ideología cuando seas Señor de Roca Casterly.

Tywin no contestó, pero compartió las palabras no dichas del norteño.

Entonces sus ojos azules se cruzaron con aquellos tan extraños carentes de tono, casi como si estuvieran congelados. Había algo perturbador en su mirada, pensó Tywin, esa misma que había heredado del Señor de Fuerte Terror, y que sin duda sembraba malestar en los corazones de quienes la enfrentaban. Roose Bolton había resultado ser una sorpresa para él, pues de todos los caballeros jamás pensó que intercambiaría palabras con ese que siempre mantenía perfil bajo y del que nadie solía prestar demasiada atención por parecer un completo bicho raro. Se preguntó qué veía el norteño en él y qué clase de beneficio personal buscaba con la relación que intentaba forjar, pues el interés era evidente, y tampoco podía negar que en cierto modo él se sentía de la misma forma.

Tywin veía en Roose a un hombre que había sido criado para sobrevivir incluso a costa del honor y la lealtad, tan valorados por muchos. Era precisamente lo que convertía a los Bolton en esa clase de aliados contra quienes no era prudente bajar la guardia en temas de política. Aegon lo sabía y estaba seguro que Rickard Stark también, y era la razón principal por la que Devron Bolton nunca faltaba a ningún evento oficial de la corona, pues el rey siempre había preferido mantener un contacto estrecho con sus enemigos potenciales. Tywin supo que Roose no era en absoluto distinto a su padre.

A las puertas que daban en dirección al jardín, Tywin se detuvo. - Debo regresar con el rey Aegon. – anunció, notando que Roose había guiado la caminata adrede hacia la salida. – No tengo ningún asunto que atender en los campamentos, así que hemos de separar nuestros caminos aquí mismo.

\- Si así lo queréis. – convino con una leve sonrisa – Aunque he de confesar que habría disfrutado de un poco de compañía. Tu presencia me agrada, ser Tywin.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa. – A penas me conocéis. – se defendió con tono osco. No le gustaba sentir que el norteño le llevaba la delantera, como si él supiera o pretendiera algo que Tywin ignoraba y que definitivamente no lograba descifrar; y por lo que sabía del Bolton, no le parecía prudente tomarlo a la ligera.

\- Precisamente por eso. – respondió Roose – Comprendo la desconfianza, - se aventuró – pero soy honesto cuando digo que me gusta la compañía.

\- Basta ya. – cortó, reprimiéndose para sus adentros por sentirse nervioso. – Debo volver con el rey.

Y aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse de Roose, volviendo de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo.


End file.
